Yami Party 5
by Quinn and his Quill
Summary: a mysterious package arrives for Yugi, but Yami has other plans...then some lovable rogues show up...
1. a Package?

**Yami Party 5**

Note: Before I start, I would to say I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh or Nintendo, even though I would like to ... but then again, I would also like to go on a rampage with industrial farm equipment... he, he

It was a beautiful day in Domino city. It was a week or so since Kaiba's Battle-City duel tournament had come to its climatic finish. It was early morning at Yugi's house and Jonuchi, Honda, and Anzu were already there -those lazy moochers. Yugi's Grandpa was just serving breakfast when the doorbell rang.

"That must be the postman. I'll get it!" Yugi said chirpily. He dashed out of the room and returned shortly afterwards with a mysterious package.

"I wonder what this?" Yugi pondered as he tipped the contents of the package onto the carpet in front of his friends. It was a video ...

"Argh! I've seen this episode. Some millionaire weirdo is going to trap me in the Shadow Realm!" Grandpa shrieked. He ran out the room crying, spilling fried eggs and bacon on Honda.

... Game. It was a video game.

"Yuge, I don't think he's coming back," Jonuchi observed. The others weren't listening. They were reading the game's case

"Mario Party 5" read Yugi.

"Only for Nintendo Gamecube" continued Anzu.

"1 to 4 people can play simultaneously," added Honda.

Suddenly Yami appeared out of the millennium puzzle.

"Stay back, Yugi. I sense ... uh, great evil in that game," said Yami, "You'd better stay well away from it ... for your own safety... and keep your friends away as well"

Terrified by the spirit's words, Yugi could only nod in response. He quickly ushered his friends out of the house and onto the next plane to Turkmenistan, to be on the safe side (he really was worried!)

This was quite a feat, seeing as Yugi was only four feet tall, five if you include his hair.

Back in the house, Yami smiled. He put the disc into Yugi's Gamecube, turned on the power, and started to play happily on the single player mode of THE COMPLETELY INNOCENT game.

Well? What do you think? This is my first ficcy so be brutal. Hopefully, there'll be more soon...


	2. Enter the Bakura

Note: Before I start, I would to say I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh or Nintendo, even though I would like to ... but then again, I would also like to hold an intelligent conversation with a glass of apple juice... he, he

Note 2: a Mini-game on Mario Party 5 is a small game that occurs throughout the main game. They are hilarious fun and can be played separately as well.

**Yami Party 5**

**Chapter 2- Enter the Bakura**

Yami had just finished the one player mode with every character on the game when there was a quiet knock at the door. Yami, who was more interested in watching the credits roll by, ignored it.

There was another knock, a lot louder this time, but still Yami ignored it. His high score was about to come up and Yami didn't want to miss it.

Yami also ignored the next SEVENTEEN knocks at the door until suddenly ...

KERRASH!!

This was enough to get Yami off his butt to see who was at the door.

It was a very angry, axe wielding Bakura panting heavily, standing on the shattered remains of the front door.

"Oh, hello, Bakura," Yami said nonchalantly.

"IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! I HAD TO KNOCK TWENTY FREAKIN' TIMES AND THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Bakura yelled.

"Um, do you want to play on my new game?" Yami asked.

"OK," Bakura replied politely, as he dropped the axe and his anger subsided.

They went back into the living room and sat down. Just as Bakura picked up a second controller, Yami realised something was missing.

"Bakura... where's Ryou?" inquired Yami.

"Ryou who?" Bakura asked innocently.

"That kid who looks exactly like you," Yami explained - needlessly.

"Oh, him, let's just say ... he's getting a close up look at the Rabid Panda exhibit at Domino Zoo..." Bakura replied with a wicked grin on his face.

"Ok, then," said Yami, oblivious to Bakura's smirk. He selected the mini-game mode on Mario Party 5.

And so, Yami and Bakura played away for hours on Mario Party 5. Yami learnt the sting of defeat; Bakura learnt that homicidal behaviour on a video game is acceptable, and their laughter echoed through the street – until the police arrived about a _disturbance of the peace_ and Bakura had to send them to the Shadow Realm.

Well, that's all for now, don't forget to review the fic. There's still more to come...later, Ciao!


	3. Players 3 and 4 have entered

Disclaimer: Before I start, I would to say I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh or Nintendo, even though I would like to ... but then again, I would also like to jump out of an exploding plane surfing a crocodile... he, he

Yami Party 

Players 3 and 4 have entered 

The Duel had been going on for hours now...both players had used all of their best tactics and now they were running on pure guts. This being Yu-gi-oh, it should be a Duel Monsters match; but _this_ being a fanfic, it's not!

Yami and Bakura had been playing mini-games longer than had been thought humanly possible and now they were suffering the consequences.

Yami's eyes were horribly bloodshot and bulging out of their sockets. Bakura had sweated so much that his shirt was beginning to disintegrate and the smell could have killed a bull elephant. But none of this mattered to either of them. Yami's only goal was to beat Bakura; and Bakura's only goal was to beat Yami.

They were keeping score on a blackboard Bakura had "borrowed"from Domino High school.

In fact, they were so focused on their game that they didn't notice Marik and Malik standing in front of them until Malik bashed the TV with the Millennium Rod! This got their attention as the game promptly turned itself off.

"Oh, hello Marik, hello Malik." Yami chirped with genuine surprise. Bakura was too busy weeping melodramatically for the loss of the TV to respond.

"Greetings, Pharaoh. My Hikari and I making a Hikari/Yami bowling team and we were wondering if either of you are interested." Malik explained.

"No, thanks. Yami and I are playing the greatest game ever created..." Bakura declined, drying his eyes.

"Duel Monsters?" asked Malik.

"Tiddlywinks?" asked Marik.

"No, Mario party 5!" Bakura exclaimed triumphantly. The Ishtars' eyes lit up swiftly.

"CAN WE PLAY, CAN WE PLAY, OH PRETTY PLEASE WITH A GOD CARD ON TOP!!" the Ishtars cheeped in unison.

"Sure, we have extra controllers." Yami said warmly while sharing a private, evil grin with Bakura. Fresh meat. That thought was quickly extinguished when they remembered the TV that was busted up beyond all repair.

"Well, we could all play if the TV wasn't, ahem, broken." Yami said sadly. This time, it was Malik's turn for an evil grin.

"Foolish Mortals. For some people, the Shadow Realm is an eternity of pain and suffering; but for me, it is the ultimate storage space where I can put stuff when I don't have room for them, and it just so happens that I had THIS..." Malik said as he spun the Millennium rod around and around.

Suddenly, the ruined TV disappeared and was replaced by a State-of-the-art, wide-screen, plasma-screen, hi-quality TV (with Surround Sound).

Everyone in the room turned and stared at Malik. He smiled cheekily.

"Where did you get this?" Bakura wondered.

"Ah... I was taking a midnight stroll through Domino when I see this quaint little security device. I bring out my Millennium rod and the next thing I know, alarms are ringing and I'm carrying this TV and being chased by the police.

"So that's what happened. I wondered why the police arrested me. We had to give up eating for a week so Ishizu could pay the bail..."Marik thought to himself.

"Wow, that's so interesting," said Yami nonchalantly," but now, LET'S PLAY!"

And there goes another chapter...will there be another? That is up to you, readers, so please review this fic and maybe there'll be more...

P.S. I hope this is long enough for you, AutumnDynasty.


	4. Not Another Tournament

Note: Before I start, I would like to say I DO NOT own Yu-gi-oh or Nintendo, even though I would like to ... but then again, I would like to speed down the motorway on a bicycle being chased by the police constabulary of Kent ... he, he

Yami party 5

Not another Tournament

"So Yami, how did your hands on a great game like this?"

Asked Marik curiously as Yami won the fifth mini-game in a row.

"Simple. I bought when I was 'surfing' this modern invention called the 'Internet'." Yami explained smugly he chose the next mini-game.

"WHAT!" Bakura exploded, jumping up from his seat. Unfortunately his crumbling shirt completely fell apart at the sudden jerk. "How come you can buy what you want on the Internet and I can't!"

"Firstly, because I've been pre-approved for a credit card by the Bank of Domino; and secondly, because all you want to buy are living human organs..."

Marik and Malik both raised an eyebrow.

"It's not what it sounds like!" Bakura pleaded.

"You fools will know soon enough when my plan comes into fruition. Mwa ha ha!" Bakura thought secretly.

Narrowly avoiding explaining his "odd" plan, Bakura pressed the start button to begin the mini-game, Pushy Penguins.

As the other three began to struggle against hordes of (pushy) penguins, the phone at Yami's feet began to ring. Ignoring the video game, Yami gingerly picked the handset.

"Hello, Moto residence?" Yami said curiously. Telephones were still strange to the ancient Pharaoh. The last time he had answered the phone, he had held an engaging, three-hour conversation with a telemarketer, costing Grandpa an entire month salary.

"Yami!" Yugi's desperate voice on the other end replied, "our plane crash landed and we spent all our money on this call. PLEASE tell us your defeating that ancient evil! Are you OK?"

"Ancient evil... Oh, _that_! Well, I'm trying to be optimistic but I'm up to my neck in Shadow Realm at the moment. I'm fearing for my afterlife here" Yami lied.

"DIE, PUSHY PENGUINS, DIE!" Malik roared in the background. Yami cursed silently.

"What was that?" Yugi enquired, puzzled.

"Uh, Zorry, you are having the wrong number, sir, goodbye" Yami said hurriedly in a weird accent, as he slammed the phone down. Click...

"Who was that?" asked Marik as his character, Mario, was the only on left on the screen did a victory dance.

Yami looked at the phone. "Prank caller" Yami said after a brief pause.

Later... 

A black stretch-limousine pulled up outside the Kame game shop. On it's side, in silver, the letters K and C shone in the sunlight. The back door opened and out stepped Seto Kaiba, of the Kaiba Corporation.

Kaiba was not in a good mood. Well, he was never in a good mood, but today he was particularly peeved. Not only had that whelp, Yami won his Battle City Tournament and taken "Obelisk the Tormentor", but also some psychopath with a golden rod snatched second place from him.

Today was going to be his day. Today he would start a new duel tournament, the greatest duel tournament there ever was. Today he would start the "Battle District Duel Tournament". OK, it wasn't original but it would do. He had to deliver Yami's invitation personally; it would make for good publicity.

Kaiba walked past an abandoned police car and a large axe to where the front door should've been. Oh, no, that freak Bakura was here!

The shop was quiet, too quiet. Kaiba walked into the back room to find a Malik sobbing on the floor, a shirtless Bakura putting a Marik in a headlock and a Yami furiously mashing buttons on his controller, all in front of bright, computerised images on the TV screen.

"Ahem," Kaiba coughed quietly. Eerily, all four turned their heads to look at him.

"Yami, you have humiliated me for the last time. Battle City was a mistake and I am the better Duellist. I challenge you to compete in the greatest tournament the world has ever seen, the Battle District Duel Tournament; then we will see who plays Duel Monsters the best!" kaiba announced dramatically.

"Have to fix that name," Kaiba thought silently.

Yami blinked, his face blank. "Duel Monsters? Oh, Duel Monsters. Get with the times, Kaiba; you're the only one still playing that old game!"

"WHAT!" Kaiba roared.

"Yeah, Everyone who matters is playing Mario Party 5 now, mortal." Malik added.

"Oh," Kaiba said, the truth dawning on him, "Can I play?"

"He, he. Although we would like the opportunity to play against some fresh meat, Kaiba, the Nintendo Gamecube only supports four controllers, hence four players; and as you can see, we already have four players. Bye, bye now," Marik said cockily.

To add to the effect of his "speech", Marik had closed his eyes. Unfortunately, because of this, he didn't see Bakura approach him with a big, burlap sack.

Suddenly, Bakura shoved the Ishtar into the bag, tightly tied the knot and threw it through an open window, which Kaiba firmly closed immediately afterwards.

"So, let's play." Yami said.

"Yes, this time I will be victorious for sure" Kaiba boasted.

"In your dreams, Kaiba" Bakura retorted.

"I will beat you all, Mwa ha ha." Marik gloated.

And so Kaiba's great Battle District Tournament fizzled out into several days and nights playing mini-games.

* * *

What ever happened to Yugi and the others, you ask. They stayed in Turkmenistan for two years, turning their cards into matches, which they sold on the street corners, until they were able to book a flight home (in a crate marked pears).

* * *

And there you have it. Thank you to all my reviewers, yes all three of you. This was definitely the last Chapter, sob. But hey, I'll be back ...ciao!

Wait! Did I write in air holes in that sack?


End file.
